dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty
Misty is a canon character written by gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash and various other fan-media, and is, thus far the only cannon character in the author's repitiore to be featured in all three of his fandom accounts; Fanfiction, deviantART, and Dimensional Clash. Violently tempered, Misty is humanoid alien from a far-off galaxy, having come so far do to her being an outcast amongst her people, reason unknown. She was one of the few members of Gantz's gang back in the world of Fanfiction, and mourns deeply for the ones lost during the Dark Insect Invasion. Her most prominent Super Power is the ability to transform into a purple mist, and invade a person's mind, allowing her to read it and learn her opponents weaknesses. Often a wild-card, Misty is definately someone you DON'T want to have fighting against you Background Scorned and thrown out by everyone in her world, including her own family, Misty was on her own at a very early age. Given her early childhood experiences however, such an exile was fine by her, anything to get away from the world that didn't give a damn about her. She briefly joined up with a group of Super Heroes known as the Teen Team, due to her ability to change into a purple mist, as well as other abilities, which soon proved very useful in many ways. However, when the group visited the planet Earth, Misty met Jenny Wakeman A.K.A Galactic Response Unit XJ9, a naïve, but very pure hearted robotic hero. Where her friends showed their true colors and refused to help the populace of Earth having already done it once and not getting paid in return, Misty helped Jenny sort out a really big problem, and a friendship was formed. Shortly afterwards, Misty quit the Teen Team, and returned to Earth hoping to settle in. What happened instead was that her life literally took a turn for the worse. Her mercenary mind-set ended up alienating herself from Jenny, and ultimately left her all alone. Later however, she met new friends who helped her to start learning to fight for the common man, rather then just for herself… Roles on Dimensional Clash Crossover Bros Brawl Thus far, Misty's played a small role in the fanfic Crossover Bros Brawl, though she is planned to play an even bigger one. Misty makes her first appearance in Chapter 9; 'Voices of the Mental Plane'. In the chapter she makes a brief appearance, shown to be meditating before a memory of her previous meeting with XJ9 (A.K.A. Jenny) in the 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' episode 'Mist Oppurtunities', plays through her head. The memory essentially reminds her of what had happened in Tremorton in said episode; Becoming a mercenary, and essentially stabbing Jenny in the back when she won't help her save the city, or at least doing as such that wouldn't unnecessarily endanger a few lives. Once she beats the memory out of her head, she takes notice of some heartless running wild in the streets of Toon Town and goes right to work. In the following chapters she makes equally brief appearances fighting off the Heartless, even once saving Gantz, whom would soon become one of her good friends. A little bit into her fight with the Heartless, she is soon found by a rampaging Otto (The Fanfiction persona, and not the Arcadia Valley Persona), whom has taken on his 'Chaos Rex form'; a monstrous transformation that this version of Otto takes on whenever his rage builds to a level that can't be controlled. The following battle was a slaughter. If Misty hadn't been good at healing herself, she would've died seconds into it had it not been for her abilities. Despite this, Misty was able to put up a good fight, even coming close to winning before Chaos Rex Otto turned the tables and beat Misty within an inch of her life, coming close to losing her own life. Thankfully Wally, Tilly, Lucas, and Koap stepped in, stopping Chaos Rex before he could finish the job, and transforming him back into normal Otto. Otto deeply mourned the fact that he almost killed an innocent bystander, and waited on Misty hand and foot, when the group brought her to their current dwelling place to allow her to recover. This is where the spoilers end, due to not getting that much farther done with the fic, but it's safe to assume that, after Misty recovered, she grew closer to Otto and the two became friends ever since. Pre-Dimensional Clash In an RP not related to Dimensional Clash, written by gantzgun74 and NUTCASE17133, the RP began, initially, with Misty away at the time, deciding to try and pay a visit to her home planet, (Which is a good explanation for her absence until a story arc that took place little over a year ago, when the RP itself started 2 years previous, and Otto had yet to be paired with Misty) and returned just in time to save the gang from a giant sea-serpent just off the shore of the Isle of Hags (The name of the Island where the 'Banjo-Kazooie' franchise takes place). After the battle that followed, it doesn't take long for Misty to get reacquainted with the group (Helping them fend off a giant monster can help with that), and soon accompanies them on their multiple adventures. As the adventures go on, it can be safely deduced from multiple, usually brief, scenes, that Misty and Otto are boyfriend and girlfriend (Even though the two bicker from time to time, which leads to them making up not long after), and look after each other. After the most recently completed story arc, which consists of the gang taking on a powerful evil demon known as the Neuhkia (Final Fantasy Tactics A2), there was some down-time for a while... At least until the Dark Insects came. Gantz and Rosaline were the first to witness their power in Ivalice. Though the two defeat them soundly, one couldn't call it a victory... Misty and Fanfiction Otto were the next one's to experience the power of these insects in Toon Town, though they came in much larger numbers that time around. With their abilities, the couple is able to defeat the insects easily, though matters quickly go south when they realize that there was much more insects then they initially realized. Ultimately, they defeat the invasion, thanks to added assistance from Zane T., Nutcase, and Shadow the Hedgehog (Whom had sensed the trouble from where-ever he was at the time.), though, like Gantz, Otto felt uneasy about calling it a real victory. Misty, meanwhile, was willing to take the apparent win... Unfortunately she soon found out that Otto's feelings had been on the money, and, in a whirlwind of events, ended up getting seperated from her friends and flung through a portal leading her straight to Dimensional Island... Arrival Initially, Misty is despondent about losing her friends, believing them to be gone, (She had searched the entire island at this point) and soon becomes unsure what to do. In a fit of sadness, her debut thread comes in the form of 'In Mourning', where Misty is seen mourning the loss of her friends. During the course of the thread, she meets K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing). At first suspicious, Misty soon forms a friendship with the traveler, whom comforts her in her hard times. After emotional issues are shown and overcome, Misty leaves K.K. Slider, and, even though she was given advice that she could find a job at the Arena near Bonsai Village, she apparently decides to circle the island one more time to find her friends. She makes her second appearance in the thread 'well this is different', finally landing in the old church district again to find a place to sleep for the night. When she knocks at one of the doors, she, in her own amazement, was greeted by Gantz van Drake, whom was one of the many people she had been searching for. The two quickly get reaquainted, and Gantz catches her up on recent events, joined by Spyro (Legend of Spyro), Moon (Legend of Spyro OC), and Yui (A Clockwork doll played by Firebreath Fishslap). Shortly after, Misty settles in... She's barely able to catch 30 minutes of sleep however, before Gantz's home is attacked by Zenaku, a Darkrai with evil intent and the current host of the 'Vault of Evil', Chaos. Joined by Julius Kidrus Ceaser, the gang beats back Zenaku, making him lose control of Chaos, and, before the group could stop him, Kid reveals his true colors by taking the demonic spirit into his form, and gaining all of Chaos' power. Even though two powerful figures named Hermia and Hades appear to help, the battle that followed was a tough one; it was only when Gantz summoned the Holy Esper Ultima into the fight, that Kid finally retreated, leaving Hades to give chase. During the fight, Misty quickly learns about Soul Calibur, and, instantly, the girl makes suspicions that there was a lot more that Gantz had left out of his previous explanation... Current roles on Dimensional Clash Misty has since then made consistent appearances in the 'Mr. Gun storyline' on Gantz's side of the events. As the storyline goes on, Misty quickly learns the rest of Gantz's secrets; For one, in the thread 'Grief of Mr. Gun', she learns from Gantz (After a heated arguement with the 'Arcadia Valley Otto), that the Otto she loves is dead and gone, a factor that breaks her mentally... For a time. In the same thread, she quickly recovers when Gantz's current dwelling is attacked by Kijin 'Zin' Kain, and, where Otto had difficulty defeating him by himself, Misty quickly dispatches the lizardman, not only proving her place in the gang as the short tempered super hero, but giving herself the reputation of, easily, the scariest member of the gang. Despite that however, as Clive, a fisherman that arrived on scene some time earlier, took his leave, he left with the gang Waddle Dee, a character that can be best described as a Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) wannabe. Despite his fearing Misty, he quickly declares the girl his new master, cementing his spot as a member of the current group. In the current thread in the storyline, Misty plays a slightly smaller role due to the thread being centered around Gantz, Yin (A deity of Light and Balance), Yang (A deity of Darkness and Balance), and a set bunch of other characters. This doesn't stop her, however, from losing her temper and threatening to kill Gantz when she finally learns what should happen if Gantz codepends on Soul Calibur any longer. She has been set to play a slightly bigger role in the events to follow in the thread. Personality Misty is definitely a gruff sort. Though she can be irritable and unfriendly, Misty has shown a kinder nature to the people she cares about. A bad trait about her though, is that she hasn’t completely shaken off her ‘Mercenary mind-set’, making her uncaring of the consequences of her more reckless actions during a job. She’s been getting over that though, if not very slowly, thanks to an assistance of an old friend… Who may not have been able to make it to Dimensional Island like she has, thus making her rehabilitation slow. With that in mind, Misty is something of a tomboy, though emotional in ways she herself don't necessarily like. While she cares for her multiple friends, she often tries her best to cover up feelings of sadness, causing even more emotional turmoil, rather then letting it out, believing herself too strong for it. She may get over this with time... But only, with time. Abilities Misty is a skilled Martial Artist, but she is also quite tough in any fight, due to her being a super hero of sorts. Her abilities include shape-shifting into a purple mist, which allows her to ‘hide away’ gained wounds, and even to seep into a person’s head, allowing her to read the person’s mind. The ‘mist form’ can also be used to dodge attacks, and serve a number of other purposes. Along with this ability, she's also shown to have the power of flight, and even a little super-strength along with that. With that kind of combination, Misty is a powerful combatnant and often times very difficult to fight. Skills Because of her super powers, Misty is shown to have very few skills beyond that. Though her Ninjutsu counts as a skill, as she is able to fight like a ninja; with fluid-like grace, and strategic fervor. Weapons Being a ninja, she is very knowlegable about how to use various ninjutsu weapons, such as a katana, shuriken's, and even paper bombs. Given this factor, Misty is one of the more flexible members of Gantz's traveling party. Trivia *It is planned that Misty gains a Katana of her own during the thread 'Mr. Gun and the Fallen Legend', which she uses to combat the thread's second boss character. *Given her ability to hop into people's heads and read minds, Misty possibly COULD be a big threat to the 'Ragnarok plot' that is being conspired by Nicholas Flamel (An ancient old alchemist played by Firebreath Fishslap). *Currently her theme song is 'In Love with the Darkness' by 'Xandria', a play on her relationship with Otto, a man who could control the darkness itself. It's been planned that, despite her boyfriend's supposed death, their could be a way he could return... Category:Canon characters Category:Good characters Category:Females Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants